


Eyes On Me

by bearfeathers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, background merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/pseuds/bearfeathers
Summary: While trying to retrieve a file being streamed to him through his spectacles on assignment, James somehow stumbles upon a saved video file. A very... well... not safe for work sort of video.





	Eyes On Me

 

"Jesus fuck!" James curses, hand flying to his mouth.

 _"Lancelot?"_ Merlin calls over the comm. _"Is everything alright?"_

James feels a tad guilty when he hears the worry creeping along the edges of the quartermaster's voice. But as he'd been trying to retrieve a file being streamed to him through his spectacles, he'd somehow stumbled upon a saved video file. A very... well... not safe for work sort of video. Typically he doesn't so much as bat an eye at that sort of thing, but given the fact that he's in the middle of cracking a safe and could be caught at any minute, the sight of Martin sitting on the edge of his bed and stroking his cock is not helpful.

"Everything's fine. No worries, Merlin," James answers, trying to sound as convincing as possible as he fumbles to shut the video off. "Thought I saw a roach..."

 _"Well, keep it down,"_ Merlin advises him. _"You need to work quickly—and quietly. You've got another two and a half minutes before the guards come back this way."_

"I'll only need one," James replies smartly.

_"Then let's see it."_

He does his best to focus on what's in front of him and not what's waiting for him in his saved video cache. Can't afford to get distracted now; he'll save it for post-mission and consider it a reward for a job well done.

* * *

James heaves an exhausted sigh as he flops back on his hotel bed, satisfied with the outcome of his assignment and thoroughly prepared to turn in for the night.

 _"Excellent work as usual, Lancelot,"_ Merlin chirps in his ear. _"You even kept the collateral damage to a minimum."_

"Aren't you the funny one?" James snorts, grinning despite himself. "I didn't know old goats like you had a sense of humor."

 _"Ha-ha,"_ Merlin replies flatly, enunciating with purpose. _"Now rest up. Your flight leaves at 7:00 sharp and I don't need your whining about jetlag."_

"Right-o, no need to tell me twice," James chuckles. "Goodnight, Merlin."

_"Goodnight, Lancelot."_

He listens for the telltale click of the comm line being disconnected and then a few minutes longer just to be sure. Well, if Merlin interrupted him in the middle of this it would be his own fault, but James would rather avoid all the fuss. He reaches up to his spectacles, pressing the slight indents along the frames to circulate through his files. It takes him far longer to find it that he would have cared. He's nearly on the brink of giving up when he finally comes across it, buried deep in the device's memory.

There it is again, the image of Martin stark naked save for his open dress shirt and spectacles, staring straight into the camera as he slowly strokes his half-hard cock. The sight alone is enough for James to feel his blood beginning to travel below the belt.

_"You know, I'm wondering how long it will take you to find this. Given how infrequently you choose to wear your spectacles, my guess is 'longer than it should.'"_

Though Martin can hardly see him, James pouts at the accusation. It's not his fault they look so ruddy awful on him! But that pout is quickly swept away when Martin reaches off screen and grabs something, holding it aloft for him to see.

_"Remember this?"_

Of course he remembers it. It was a gag gift he'd given Martin two Christmases ago. He'd bought one of those kits where you could create a dildo replica of your own genitals and had gifted the finished product to Martin 'for those lonely nights' when he was away. Needless to say, Martin hadn't found it the least bit funny—though Harry and Merlin certainly had, as it had taken them a good twenty minutes to calm down. James had been sure his partner had chucked it in the bin at the first opportunity and yet there he is holding it in his hand and looking into the camera with a glint in his eye that makes James's mouth go dry.

_"You thought I'd thrown it out, didn't you?"_

Bloody know it all. What James wouldn't give to kiss that smug smile right off his face... But any thoughts about what he might do wash from his mind the moment he sees Martin shift to the hardwood floor, moving closer to the camera as he does so. James watches with fascination as he uses the suction end to cement it to the floor before slathering it with lube that he seemed to have conjured from air.

_"But after my initial... annoyance wore off, I gave some thought to what you said. To use on those 'lonely nights' when you're not around."_

James bites his lower lip to smother a moan as Martin kneels over the dildo. He looks pointedly into the camera.

_"Well, tonight you're not around, James."_

Fumbling to undo his belt, James works as fast as he can to free his growing erection as he watches Martin slowly sink down. His eyes wander down his partner's pale, toned chest until they reach his navel where a dark trail of pubic hair leads to his groin. He's always appreciated the sight of Martin nude, whether it was for sexual purposes or otherwise. But while Martin is quick to compliment James—calling him gorgeous, wonderful, perfect—he's not so quick to receive them himself. Whether he believes it or not, Martin is a beautiful man and after a long and arduous assignment, James is only too happy to drink his fill of the sight of him.

By the time Martin's rear is nearly flush with the floor, James is fully erect and dripping enough precome to slick his hand up nicely. He swallows as Martin's mouth falls open in a breathy moan, taking a moment to adjust to the former gag gift now inside him. Once he's done so, he addresses James through the camera once again.

_"Nearly feels like the real thing."_

James can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Christ, Martin," he hisses, slowly beginning to stroke himself.

Almost simultaneously, Martin begins to move along with him. James watches greedily as the toned muscles in his thighs and calves flex as he raises and lowers himself. It's a difference from his own body type that he's always appreciated. James leans towards upper body work—long hours with a sniper rifle resting on your shoulder make it something of a requirement. Pull ups, push ups and weight lifting all contribute to the defined muscles in his broad shoulders and upper torso.

Conversely, Martin prefers leg work. James knows for a fact that he starts his morning, every morning, with a thirty minute run. While James is the stronger of the two of them overall, Martin possesses a lithe form and flexibility that James lacks. Personally, James considers watching him during a yoga session to be something of a treat and finding that his outrageous flexibility can translate to the bedroom even more so. James loves to be topped by his stoic partner, but at the same time all that lower body work has resulted in a firm arse that he finds a constant temptation.

God, how he wishes he could swap places with that stupid toy.

A sharp intake of breath catches his attention. On the lenses, he sees Martin's body jerk, the muscles in his thighs quivering as the toy brushes his prostrate. James's cock twitches in his hand as he silently encourages his partner to keep moving, watching with satisfaction as Martin does so, almost as though he'd heard him.

_"I bet you're glad I kept it now... aren't you?"_

That smugness. Up close it's a delight, but with James being so far away from him, it's just a horrible tease. He strokes himself faster at the thought of pressing him into the wall when he arrives home, kissing him fiercely until Martin decides to push him down onto the bed and give him what they both knows he's gagging for. It's a duality James finds positively intoxicating. When Martin is playing the dominant role, he's as firm and confident as he is in his work; he certainly has no problem telling James what to do or giving him what he wants (if James behaves, that is). Yet when he's in a submissive role, he's almost meek as a lamb. One could say that he's merely getting into a role the same way an actor would, but James knows neither side of him is an act. His genuine shyness when bottoming is something that hasn't changed since the very first time they'd slept together. It's as endearing as his dominance is electrifying and James would be hard pressed to say which he prefers most.

_"I bet I know what you'd like to do; tie me up with that red rope you like so much and give me a taste of my own medicine, hm?"_

Good god, James doesn't think he can take much more of this. He hopes Martin's prepared to take responsibility for all this when he arrives home.

For all the confidence and ease in Martin's statements, however, James can see he's gradually coming undone. His breathing his picked up and a blush has steadily crawled up his chest as he continues to pick up the pace, his movements growing less controlled as time goes on. By this point James has shimmied out of his pants and briefs, leaving them bunched up around his thighs as he all but ruts into the slick channel his clenched fist provides.

Martin rests a hand on the hardwood in front of him to stable himself as he moves with more urgency, the time for teasing words apparently having passed. 

_"Fuck, James..."_

A frisson of want surges through him like electricity. He needs to get home. As soon as possible. Martin's rapidly approaching his finish as he thrusts back eagerly, stroking himself with purpose.

"That's it, darling, ride it," James breathes to the empty room. "Fuck yourself on that cock."

Yet again tonight he finds himself jealous of a sex toy—and one he'd bought at that. It should be him there now, occupying the place that's rightfully his; buried inside the man he loves more than anything else on Earth. It should be James moving inside him, not some pale imitation. It should be James pressed in as deeply as he can go, coming inside of him and marking him as his own. It should be James making him twitch and moan and beg. 

God damn his love of a good joke because the joke's certainly on him now. He's eating this up, just like Martin knew he would when he'd recorded it. He feels like a pop gun with a finger on the trigger as he watches Martin moving without any controlled rhythm, losing his control as his need to get off overcomes everything else. His eyes are shut now as he moves his hips frantically and James wonders what he may be fantasizing about in that moment.

And then it's over.

Martin thrusts back roughly on the toy, taking it to the hilt as his body locks up. His mouth falls open in a near-silent moan as his come splatters against the floor. He raises himself marginally, only to drop back down, forcing a whimper from him as his cock jumps in his hand and shoots another line of ropey come against the formerly pristine hardwood.

James can't hold back any longer. He grips his cock firmly, his hand nearly a blur as he feels his balls draw up and tighten in impending release. And the pop gun goes off. He growls in a bid to remain somewhat quiet in his hotel room as his cock throbs in his grasp, spurting against his stomach and spilling his seed over his fist. He fights to keep his eyes open, to keep the picture on his lenses in his view as he rides it out, Martin doing so right along with him.

He pants as his softening cock gives a final, feeble twitch and let's himself go limp against the bed. He watches as Martin leans back, giving James a perfect view of the slick toy slowly drawing out of him. The dark-haired man takes a moment to catch his breath before he addresses James through the camera once again, a faint smile on his face.

_"I'll admit it's good... but it can't compare to the real thing."_

Perhaps it's strange to feel a sudden fondness for his partner following those words, but he feels it all the same. In his own, odd way, it's Martin saying 'I miss you.' It's Martin saying he wants him, that he values him, and that's more important to James than words can properly convey.

He watches Martin rises on shaky legs and walk forward to retrieve the camera. James is given a close up of his face as he stares into the lense and speaks with a sudden seriousness.

_"Perhaps that will encourage you to wear your spectacles more often. Goodnight, James."_

Lying in his bed, slackjawed as the video ends, James can only think one thing:

"You tricky bastard."

* * *

Martin breathes a soft, satisfied sigh as he feels the bed dip behind him. The sound of the door had woken him, but after another recent bout of insomnia, he wasn't going to fight sleep that came willingly.

"Welcome home," he mumbles, feeling James press a soft kiss against his neck.

"You're certainly the clever one, aren't you?"

"Mm?"

"That little surprise you left me on my spectacles? When did you manage to leave _that_ there?"

Martin's mind takes a moment to cut through the sleep fog and understand what he's talking about. "Four months ago," he murmurs into his pillow.

"...ah."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

"Four months, really?" James asks.

"Mm-hmm," Martin hums.

"I suppose... I should wear them a bit more often," James says, clearing his throat.

"You'd better," Martin tells him with a yawn. "For now, just come to bed."

Thankfully that's something he never has to tell James twice.

* * *

"You did it, didn't you?"

As he's having coffee with Merlin in the Control room, Martin feels the smug question warming his cheeks. Martin wasn't the only one bothered by James's penchent to forego his spectacles. So, offhandedly as they'd shared a cigarette some months back, Merlin had made a... suggestion. Martin hadn't taken it seriously at the time, but the more he'd thought it over, the more pros to the idea he found.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Martin answers.

Merlin leans back in his seat, crossing one long leg over the other with an air of superiority. "I noticed James seems to be wearing his spectacles more often these days."

There's a beat of silence between them before Martin's eyes cut away and he mutters into his coffee cup, his face reddening.

"Shut up."

Merlin simply laughs, shaking his head. Martin can be a bit more prudish at times but Merlin hadn't suggested putting a little surprise video on James's spectacles for nothing. After all, it had always worked for Harry.


End file.
